


Prom

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: A quick one-shot about Arya and Gendry and Prom
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Prom

Gendry asks Arya to Prom

Gendry was not one for school festivities, often calling the callous and unnecessary. However, his best friend for over five years, loved them. She was a cheerleader and involved in school council and absolutely adored school spirit. How she hadn’t dropped him off her freshmen year when she discovered his broodiness, surprises him to this day. Now, they’re only two months away from the Senior Prom and he knows he has to ask her this week because it’s rude if he doesn’t give her time to iron out the details of her dress, hair, and whatever else; not that Arya would care, but he still wants to be a gentleman.

“Oi, stupid,” Arya hit his head, “Are you going to help with our chemistry assignment or no?”

“Hey,” he argued, “I’m looking up elements on my phone.”

She reached to take it and he held his hands above her head, “Ah,” she squealed as she pressed into his shoulder and made him release his hand, “I got it. Now,” she smirked, “What’s more important than chemistry?”

“Arya,” he warned.

“Flowers? Gendry Waters, you’re looking up flowers?”

“I like them,” he defended, “Can’t a man appreciate nature without his ass being whopped?”

“Yes,” she supposed, “But it’s just, you’ve never shown interest before.”

“I’ve never shown interest in a lot of things.”

“Like being strapped up,” she winked.”

His face paled, “Uhh.”

“Gods,” she hit his shoulder, “It’s too easy to make you uncomfortable.”

“I hate you,” he grinned.

“Join the club,” Hot Pie added.

“Hey,” she smacked Hot Pie, but he only grinned.

“You two should go to prom together,” he suggested, “That would be a sight to see.”

“I,” Gendry hesitated.

“I have a date,” Arya said shyly, tucking her short hair behind her ear, she recently cut it into a bob, much to her mother’s dismay, but Gendry thought it looked good, she always looked good. “My mother’s been insisting for months, so,” she replied awkwardly.

“Does milady have a gentleman?” Gendry asked coyly, trying not to sound desperate.

“I wish,” she groaned,” I don’t think Ned knows the difference between his dick and balls. I’m dreading this.”

“Then don’t go,” Hot Pie suggested.

“Have you met Catelyn Stark?” Gendry and Arya asked in unison.

“Yes,” he defended, “But every mother should want to see their child happy.”

“Hot Pie,” Arya grabbed his shoulder, “It’s prom, it’s a four hour at most affair that I’m obligated to take pictures with him for. I don’t have to be attached at his hip the entire night and I’m not going to marry him because my mother insisted, we go together. Thank you for sticking up for my honor, but trust me, Ned’s not the one who’s going to untack it.”

Gendry looked down at his phone wondering what she meant.

“I- uh, have to go,” he explained quickly, “Davos needs me at home.”

“Alright,” Arya said, “We still on for tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he brushed his hands through his hair, “We are.”

Arya hated the idea of going to prom, no scratch that, she hated the idea of going with Ned. He wasn’t a bad guy per say, he was nice, cordial, and got along well with her parents at country club brunches after church on Sundays, that was the problem. He always said the right thing to other people but never to her. When she cut her hair, he just ignored it and said it’d grow out. Whereas Gendry said she looked good. She could tattoo idiot on her forehead and Ned would find a positive thing to say about it, it was utterly frustrating. She’s not an evil person, she would’ve given the poor chap a chance if his balls weren’t microscopic.

Plus, there was the helpless fact that she was head over heels in love with her best friend. She tried to ignore it, tried to hide the feelings so as to not ruin their friendship. But she couldn’t help herself, she found herself batting her eyelashes at him far too often, asking him for unnecessary tutoring help even though her grades were better than his, and even pretending to be into lacrosse because he played it. How could he be so dense? She didn’t want to be too forward so as to ruin their friendship, clearly Gendry was out of her league, but a girl could dream.

Prom was tonight and through the grapevine Arya heard Gendry was going with Jeyne Poole, Sansa’s friend who constantly called her horseface.

“My dear,” Catelyn beamed, “You look beautiful.” Arya wore a deep V-neck black dress with a lace applique, her hair was straightened and tucked behind her ears, and she had simple black liner on.

“Ned’s going to think you’re the most beautiful thing,” Sansa smiled, her prom was last year, and she’d spent hours getting Arya perfect.

“Yeah,” Arya smiled, “hopefully.”

Ned arrived soon after and looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks.

“Arya,” he smiled, “You look beautiful.” He kissed her cheek as he handed her the corsage, and she pinned his boutonniere to his lapel.

“Thanks,” she blushed.

After her family took more pictures than even the royal paparazzi she and Ned headed off to the venue, her hands shaking the entire time.

“Arya,” Hot Pie called them over, she walked a lot slower in her heels, and with Ned’s hand on the small of her back, “We’re sitting over here.”

 _“Great,”_ she remembered, she had agreed to sit with Hot Pie and Gendry before they had gotten dates, now this was going to be awkward.

“Hi,” she and Ned both greeted as he pulled out her chair.

“I’ll say,” Hot Pie beamed, “I’ve never seen you in a dress, you look really pretty Arya.”

“Thank you.”

“Doesn’t she look pretty, Gendry?”

He blushed, “You look nice.”

“Thanks, Sansa made it for me, took her hours since I’m so short.”

“She did a good job.”

The six of them conversed for a while before the music started and everyone went to the dance floor. Somehow, maybe by a twist of fate or a particularly calculated twirl by Ned Dayne, Arya had landed in the arms of Gendry.

“Mm, sorry,” she mumbled.

“Arya.” He gripped her waist with his arm and stared at her chest, blush creeping up his face until he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

“What,” she breathed, “Are you doing?”

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

“But Jeyne?”

“Here as a friend, besides,” he pointed to her and Lancel, “She’s otherwise busy.”

“Okay,” she mulled, “Uh, that was new.”

“Good new?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, wrapping her arms behind his neck, “Good new.”

And then he kissed her again, “M’lady, do you want to get out of here?”

“Definitely.”

<https://www.hoprom.com/products/high-slit-black-deep-v-neck-spaghetti-straps-prom-dresses-2019-long-evening-dresses>


End file.
